The Forty Minute Rule
by the one and only Nightwing
Summary: the bat family have a rule if they tie you up with in the forty minute of walking in to there home they get to interrogate you for twenty no mater what another bat does. the bat who bring someone in may defend them but they may not know the rule before coming in. Wally like anyone else doesn't know the rule when he walked in and Dick does think anyone else at the house. birdflash
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sorry I haven't post anything I have Witter block on my other story but I come up with this one**

**hope you like it,**

**~ the one and only Nightwing**

* * *

"one of everything" Dick got for Wally and look over the menu "and a thing of fires with a coca cola"

"not hugger?" Wally asked when the waitresses when to the back

"I have to go to Bruce fundraiser to night" I said not really wanting to go I would like to do something with Wally

"oh right I forgot, I won't see you at the cave tonight it going to be so boring" Wally said "why can I just go with you?"

"Wally we been over this, as must as I would love for you to come you be bored out of your mind and then you complain and I would have to find ways to entertain you or hear you complain" I said then added "it would just be better if you didn't go" I didn't want to make Wally feel bad

"okay find but call me as soon as you get back" Wally said as our food come

"I always do" I said as Wally began to eat I smiled only Wally would eat that fast I remember the first time I came here with him the waitresses had a that look like she was going to be sick when Wally began to eat but now she didn't look so bad it but she never look at him for long when he ate. I sat there watching Wally eat when I felt my phone buzz I ignore it but when it when off for the three time I look down

"who calling you?" Wally asked

"Barb" I said not really want to talk to her

"you should answer it" Wally said looking up from his food "I wouldn't mind"

"okay I just see what she wants" I click accept "hey what up"

"Dick I been trying to get a hound of you, we have to finish our social studies project renumber" barb said I forgot about that we had to write a long paper and then put it in online and it was due tomorrow lucky it was just about done we just had to add our part to together

"Can't we um… okay find come over to my place in an hour" I ended the call and look over at Wally "I have a project we were going to do yesterday but clayface attacked. I have to go do it with her"

"okay can I come?" Wally asked " please I won't be in the way"

"okay I will work on it and then we can hang out" I said Wally finals the last of his food. I paid the waitresses making sure I give a big tip. We walking to the manor it was only three block or so

"okay Bruce is at work and Alfred is sick so be careful and don't beak anything" I open the door and walked in side Wally run in

"I haven't been in here without Alfred or Batman glomming over me" he ran over to the Bruce study

"Wally come here" I put on the TV and handed him the remote when he sat down "I get you some chip if you sat here and not touch anything"

"why not?" Wally said flipping through the channels as I got him something to snake on

"I be dead if you beak something and Bruce doesn't like speedster in here" I put the bowl of chip in front of him when I found Damian on the floor playing with a spoon

"were you got that" I pick him up he was chowing on it "is someone teething"

"why a spoon" Wally asked raising one of his eye bower

"I don't know Tim is supposed to be watching him" I look around "look like he skip out, again" I sat on the couch putting my head in Wally lap with Damian in my lap playing with the spoon

"out of all his toys he want to play with a spoon" Wally smile at Damian who was wave the spoon around for a bit then chew on it Dick watched Damian play with the spoon

"what do you think our kids be like?" He asked looking up at Wally

"I think that like any speedster there be hyper and always running around but there look at the little thing and hid in the shadows like any bat. There be kind, loving and always there for other" Wally said looking down at a very pleased Dick who look like he was going to say something but then the doorbell ringed

"that must be Barbs" Dick sighed "could you watch Damian"

"sure" Wally said as his boyfriend handed him over Damian squirm as Wally try to keep a hound of him as Dick walked over with Barbara

"you okay watching him I should be done in twenty minute or so" Dick said he hoped that there be done in less

"yay go do your report it be find" Wally said as me and Barbara walked to my room were the computer was

"did I interrupt something" Barbs asked as she sat down next to the computer

"it okay we need to get this done then I can rejoin Wally" I said setting down and pulling up the paper "how does my half look"

"it look good so far let added in my and then look at it as all" she said pulling out her flash drive and plugging it in "so how you and Wally doing"

"what do you mane?" I asked she had the sly look on

"nothing" she said as she added her and we look over it "you put to may _they_" she took out some and put in the names

"will you don't have any" I put some in so it was balances we look it over fix a some little things

"you really like him don't you" she said looking over at me

"yay I knew I am young and all be he the one I want to spend the rest of my life with him" I said then added "it sound dumb doesn't it"

"no it sweet" Barbara smiled

"thanks" I said getting up "I'll walk you to the Batcave"

"how you know I was going there" she said grabbing her bag

"come on I may like Wally but I haven't forgot about you" I said as we walked

"will have fun with him" and with that she was gone I walk over to the couch to find Wally on the ground tide up with Tim and Jason on top of him and Domain setting right in front of him with the spoon Wally look up at him

"forty minute rule" Tim said I look at the clock we had been here only 37 minute "that means we got to interrogate him for 20 minute"

"okay your right but I get Damian sense you taking my boyfriend away from me" I look over at Wally "it okay I'll see you soon" I give him a kiss on the forehand

"nothing to bad and no overtime I be watching to clock" I said picking up Damian Tim nodded then he and Jayson pull Wally away to were ever they decided to go I watch Wally go he fear in his eyes I know I should have made sure Tim wasn't hiding in his room but I didn't

"does Damian want his cow" I said getting his frozen cow chewy thing from the freezer it was to help the pain from teething or something like that I handed it to him he dropped the spoon and chew on the cow I put the spoon in the sink

"you sure do like that cow" I sat down on the couch and look for something good one the TV

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling I not the best at spelling I may put more about Barbra liking dick I am not sure yet please review :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~ the one and only Nightwing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry I haven't post anything my Aunt was here then I when camping and now I am going back to school in six day (I have no idea why my start on a Thursday) what happen to summer. I also would like to thank everyone who Follow/Favorite and reviewed it really help. I just want to added that I don't really know how far Gotham, happy harbor, and Central City from each other so if it don't work then will it call fanfiction right also Artemis doesn't know Robin secret ID. **

**I don't own anything but the forty minute rule (if anyone want to used just sent me the link so I can read it :) it always cool to see what other people do)**

**Hope you like it,**

**~ The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

Wally sat on the couch at mount justice flipping through the channel there was nothing good on

"Will you just pick something already" Artemis look up from her arrows

"there good nothing on" I complain I wish Robin was here he wasn't at the cave yesterday do to the fundraiser and he going to be late today because the riddler got out or something like that. Just as I flip it to the Gotham news to see if it said anything about the dynamic duo my phone when off I look down hoping it was Robin saying he coming over. It was uncle Berry I answers it

"Hi kid can you do me a favor" he asked

"Sure what you need" it wasn't like I was doing anything

"could-you-go-to-Gotham-and-get-a-package-for-me-I -had-it-sent-to-Bruce-house-and-he-out-for-who-kno ws-how-long-I-would-get-it-myself-but-the-new-inte rn-didn't-get-the-right-seize-tubing-so-I-be-out-t rying-to-find-the-right-one" uncle Barry explain fast but slow enough for me to understand then added "oh I forgot it has the new generator you won't be able to carry it even"

"Don't worries I have M'gann fly me there in the Bio-ship I pick it up and bring it to you as long as you're okay without speedy delivery" I said

"Sound good I can't use it until I get the right tube and I don't know when that be, thanks a lot Wally" he said

"No problem uncle B" I said hanging up and running around looking for M'gann I couldn't find her anywhere the Bio-ship was here so she couldn't have gotten far.

"Hey Artemis do you know where M'gann is?" I asked after running by her six time

"She when to cheerleading remember Superboy was taking her in Sphere" Artemis said not even looking up from her arrows "you really need to pay attention"

"sorry I was distracted" I said not sure what I was going to do now uncle Barry was counting on me

"Why do you need her" Artemis asked "for making you something to eat in one bite"

"No I need to pick something up for uncle B and I can't carry it so I hope M'gann could take me in the Bio-ship" I said wondering if I could take it by myself

"No I know what you're thinking you not taking the Bio-ship remember the last time you try plating. M'gann would never forgive me if you took in out again" Artemis said glaring up at me

"will what do you expect me to do I need to pick this up" I said not wanting to call uncle Barry to tell him I couldn't get it and added stress to him Artemis got up and walked out of the room

"Are you coming?" She yelled I followed her

"were we going?" I asked

"Where even your uncle need us to go I fly the bio-ship for you" she walked over to the were it was I stop

"Wait when did you decide this" I asked sure I need to get this done but having to ride with her to Gotham and then to Centralcity did not sound fun

"do you need to get this done or not" she asked walking in to the Bio-ship I stood there for a second then ran in and sat down were I normally sat "so where do we need to go"

"First we need to go to Gotham and pick something up at Wayne manor I show you were it is if you don't know" I said as she took off

"So why do you need to go to Gotham don't you live in Central" she asked

"yay I do but it was faster and chipper to ship it to Gotham then go and pick it up plus it had to go through Wayne Enterprises before start labs could use it" I said she look confused "I don't get it either something about partnership it all politics" all I know was that it let me go and see Dick when uncle Barry had to go on business when I was allowed to go with. It isn't as fun when we have to watch Damian then we can't do anything big but it still nice to hang out with Dick when he doesn't have his mask on

"Wait are we going to Wayne tower or Wayne house?" Artemis asked

"We going to his house you won't believe how big it is" I can remember the first time I when there I was running around the place I have to say I would have gotten lost if Dick hadn't followed me.

"You been there before?" Artemis asked

"Yay when every my uncle need to go I go with him" I said

"Why?" Artemis asked

"will the first time it was because he didn't have anything else to do with me so he just took me and then I became friends with Dick" I said leaving out the part of me finding out Robin and Dick were the same person

"Doesn't Wayne have more than one kid?" Artemis asked "and where their mom?"

"Will there four but only the youngest is related to him the rest were all adopted at different point in time. The oldest is Dick, Jason, Tim, then there Damian no one knows who Damian mother. One day Wayne find him on his door and there did a DNA test and then Wayne had a kid" I said as we entered Gotham I pointed her in the directions of Wayne manor

"so how are we going to get whatever it is on the Bio-ship it not like Mr. Wayne knows who we are and it doesn't exactly bland in" Artemis asked I didn't plan out what I was going to say I kind of hope she won't asked but I shouldn't have it Artemis of course she would I pause then a perfect idea come

"uncle Barry already got that covered he explain that we were taking a prototype plan and that you were in the middle of a test flying. It was going so good that you were done early so your helping picking this up on you way back to Center" I was petty happy with that answer Artemis didn't look to convince but she didn't say anything. We landed in the back of the manor and walked to the front door and nocked the door open

"Good event master Wallace" Alfred said

"Hi Alfred this is Artemis, I am here to pick up the thing that Uncle Barry needs" I said as we walked in

"yes master Bruce said you were stopping by so I made some sandwiches for you and Miss Artemis, master Bruce and master Richard will be here shortly please don't beak anything I'll be upstairs if you need me" he said then walked upstairs to clean or whatever he needed to get done I took the plant of sandwiches and sat down on the couch Artemis just stood there looking around

"You can stop drooling and sit down" I said picking up and sandwich and taking a bite

"I wasn't drooling it just I knew they were rich but I didn't know it would be like this" she said sitting down and taking a sandwich for herself she bite into it and still look around. I look for something good on TV Dick's TV had like two times as many channel as the cave.

"Hey who are you?" Artemis asked I look over there was Tim walking over with Damian trying to bite him

"That Tim and Damian" I said to her then look at Tim who had a very unhappy toddler

"Could you watch him for a second I need to use the bathroom" he handed Damian to me. Damian didn't look that pleased with the options he had

"Hey why do I have to watch him it your shift and from what I hear you don't do it half the time anyways" I said as Damian glared up at me

"Look I be gone for only four minutiae at the most plus if Dick comeback and you're watching him you get bonus points" Tim said beginning to walk away

"Find I do it for Dick not you" I said

"I cool with that" he yelled back walking out of view

"What was that about" Artemis asked as Damian looking over her for the first time he seems to be deciding if she was okay or not

"Tim hates Damian, Damian hate everyone except Dick he okay with Bruce, Jason hate Tim but more in a you annoying kind of way Tim feels the same, Jason get annoyed by everyone, Dick love everyone no matter what they do and they all like him too" I said giving her the shot explanation she just look at me "what it not that hard to finger out"

"so what did he mean by bonus points?" She asked just then Damian bite her hand "why you little"

"Artemis he just a baby, Dick say that he teething" I pulled Damian closer to me "now what was it Dick said to give him" Artemis look back at her hand there was no sign that someone bite it

"oh I remember it was his cow thing" I hand Artemis Damian she didn't look happy "just watch him for a second I be right back" I ran to the kitchen and known up the freezer for the frozen cow that Damian love I finely find it

"What the" Artemis yelled as I was closing the freezer

"I only left you for a moment, don't kill anyone" I said running over there Artemis had left Damian on the couch she was standing up gladding at Tim and Jason. Tim had his staff out were Jason was empty handed Jason look over at me, Tim keep his staff pointed at Artemis.

"Look like we got two of them" Jason said with a evil looking grin on. He charge at me I did what most would do I ran. Tim swung at Artemis she ran after me

"What going on" she asked

"How long have we been here?" I asked looking back

"I don't know like 15 or 20 minutes why" she answered "now what going on"

"Will the first 40 minutes we come in they have the right to tie us up the interrogate us but if they don't tie us up then we good"

"Wait where did they go" Artemis asked I stop and look around we found our way in to the gym

"I don't know" I look around "this can't be good we couldn't of out run them in their own home"

"Will hi there Wally" Barbra said walking over to them

"Does Dick have a sister?" Artemis asked

"No that Barbara Dick friend" I said to Artemis then look at Barbara "can you help us the boys are trying to tie us up"

"oh I'll help alright I just won't help you" she said then the light when out the next thing I knew I was on the ground and the light were back on. Barbara was tie me up Tim and Jason were on Artemis who was struggling

"I should get to interrogate too I help" Barbara said

"It our house and our rule why should you join the fun" Tim said

"Um can I be interrogate away from her I don't want her answer to efface me" I said I didn't want to give away Robin secret ID because of his brother would get it out of me some how

"You just going to leave me" Artemis began but Jason gag her and Barbara did the same to me

"Okay I'll take Wally and you two get Artemis" Tim look at Jason who was think it over "you can always get him later but you may never get see her again"

"Just admit you jealous of him and Dick, then and only then you may have him" Jason said with an evil grin

"Find I am jealous of the fact that Dick love this one but come on. What could he see in this guy he got capture again and I sure this isn't his last time you only get this one" She said glaring down at me

"I know what you mean but Dick pick him we have to accepted that even if he could have done better" Jason said "you not the only one who feels that away" somehow I knew he wasn't talking about Dick and Barbara anymore

"They're coming back" Tim said I try to look around but I could only see so must I hear footsteps Dick came running in to view

"Wally" he said then looks around "was Damian?"

"Everyone kind of look around I began kicking

"Ungag him for a second" Dick not so must asked but tell Barbara did her knees was staring to digging in to me back

"We left him on the couch his cow is by it somewhere I drop it" I said Dick nodded and when to go get him Barbara quirky put the gag back on

"Good job keeping your mouth shut" she said then look at Jason

"We take the library you can go anywhere else" he said getting off Artemis Tim stay on Dick come back with Damian Jason began to pull Artemis (and Tim who decided that he was going to ride) away she keep struggling

"remember D and R are two different people to her" Dick said Jason nodded and Tim show a thumbs up Dick look at Barbara who was still on me "can I just asked him what he was doing here it had to be big to bring Artemis" she didn't seem very happy but she took the gag off

"uncle-Barry-need-something-from-Bruce-and-the-bio -ship-out-back-he-need-it-soon-" I began

"Okay Wally I get the bio-ship loaded and then when you're done it be ready" Dick said Barbara gag me again

Dick give me a kiss on the forehead

"Don't worry you have him back soon" Barbara said getting up and pulling me away "great now I sound like the joker"

* * *

**Dick a wanted boy I kind of added a hint of Jason and Dick in there so please review it really help :)**

** And sorry for any spelling I not the best at spelling**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~ the one and only Nightwing**


End file.
